


All I Need

by buriedandreset



Series: Wraith/Loba [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, vague references to Wraith's experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedandreset/pseuds/buriedandreset
Summary: It's Christmas, and Wraith and Loba are exchanging their gifts.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Wraith/Loba [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021291
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's past Christmas. I'd just wanted to finish and post "Touched" before posting this one. So finally this one gets to see the light of day!

It was Christmas and Wraith had gone over to Loba’s to celebrate with her. Of course, she hadn’t known what exactly to get for Loba. After all, the woman clearly had expensive tastes and had pretty much everything. However, Wraith doubted she could go wrong with jewelry. And she’d actually found something that she felt her girlfriend would love.

Now, while Loba might be a little difficult to shop for, Loba felt that Wraith was _incredibly_ difficult to shop for. Aside from the nose piercing, the woman didn’t wear jewelry. She didn’t seem to have any particular affinity for fashion, but she did seem to like weapons. Sort of. At the very least, Loba had seen how often Wraith twirled that kunai knife. Still, she’d somehow managed to find something that Wraith might like.

Or so Loba hoped.

After dinner, they moved to the living room and sat down on the couch together. Loba had a nicely decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the room, otherwise there wasn’t much in the way of decorations. Loba may have extravagant tastes, but she didn’t go over-the-top with holiday decorations unless she was having a party. And this year, it was just the two of them so there was little need for all the decoration.

“Merry Christmas,” Wraith said as she handed Loba her gift. Just judging from the size and shape of the package, Loba guessed that it was jewelry before she even started opening it.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Loba said as she opened the gift. With the wrapping paper removed, she opened the box and her eyes rested on a solid silver choker with an intricately styled wolf pendant at the front of it. Loba’s eyes lit up and a warm smile stretched across her face as she gently pulled it out of the box. “It’s beautiful, I love it.”

Wraith smiled, glad that she’d made a good choice. “You’re welcome. I thought it suited you perfectly.”

“Would you like to do the honors?” Loba asked, holding the choker out to Wraith. Nodding, Wraith took it and waited as Loba turned so her back was to her so Wraith could slide the choker into place and fastened it.

“There,” Wraith said once she was done and sat back. Loba turned back around and Wraith admired how the silver looked against her skin. “It looks perfect on you.”

“Thank you,” Loba said with a smile. She’d have to check a mirror and see how it looked. But not right now. Right now, she wanted to give Wraith her gift. “And now, Merry Christmas to you,” Loba said as she handed Wraith’s gift to her.

“Thanks,” Wraith said as she took the gift. She opened it to reveal a dark purple scarf. It was high quality fabric. However, as Wraith started pulling it out of the box, she realized there was something that had been folded inside of the scarf. Pulling the top of the scarf back, it revealed a set of throwing knives in the same style as her kunai. “Oh, wow, thank you,” Wraith said as she took one of the knives to inspect it closer.

“You’re welcome. I figured you could use a set of throwing knives for the days when you contemplate murdering Elliot,” Loba quipped with a smirk. “Or simply want to keep him on his toes.”

Wraith couldn’t help but to chuckle at that. “They’re perfect. And the scarf is beautiful as well.” She would most certainly wear it. “Merry Christmas, again,” she said before she leaned in and kissed Loba. Loba returned the kiss, smiling into it.

After a moment, Loba broke the kiss. “So, is there anything more you’d like to do for Christmas?” Loba wasn’t sure if Wraith had any specific traditions or any ideas for what she’d like to do. Loba herself wasn’t overly particular about how to celebrate the day. She mostly tended to focus on the exchanging of gifts part, naturally.

“Well, I _do_ have an idea. But I need to use the bathroom first. Sit tight,” Wraith said with a little smirk before she set her gift aside and got up. She ensured to take the scarf with her before heading to the bathroom. After all, she did want to see how she looked in it.

Loba watched Wraith head off with intense curiosity. She wondered what Wraith had on her mind, but she was good and simply waited. She lifted a hand and gently brushed her fingers over the cool metal of her choker. It was definitely a perfect gift, and she would treasure it.

“Close your eyes. And no peeking until I tell you otherwise,” Wraith said from behind Loba. Arching an eyebrow, that only made Loba even more curious, but she did as she was told.

“They’re closed, beautiful,” Loba responded as she closed her eyes. And she’d be good and keep them closed until Wraith said otherwise. She heard the other woman’s light footsteps as she came closer.

“You can open them, now,” Wraith stated. Loba opened her eyes and was actually surprised at what she saw. Loba’s gaze ran over Wraith who was dressed only in her underwear and the scarf she’d just given her. The bra and panties matched and were, of course, red and green for the holiday. “What do you think?” Wraith asked in a sultry tone.

“You have taken my breath away, gorgeous,” Loba responded, her voice suddenly thick with desire. Wraith smirked, watching the change in Loba’s features as it was obvious she was aroused.

“Well then, how about I give it back to you?” Wraith stated as she moved closer to where Loba was seated.

“Come here, beautiful,” Loba said, reaching up and grabbing hold of the scarf and pulling Wraith down by it, kissing her hungrily. Groaning, Wraith returned the kiss, shifting to straddle Loba’s lap, slipping one hand to the back of her neck. Loba slid her hands down Wraith’s back and pulled her close against her.

Wraith wasn’t exactly the most confident person in showing skin. There were scars that she was self-conscious about, but Loba made her feel a bit more comfortable about it. Loba made her feel a bit better about herself in that respect. Especially with the way that Loba’s fingers traced and caressed her scars. It didn’t erase the memories of how she got the scars to begin with, but it did take the edge off of the pain.

While Loba was helping Wraith gain some confidence in showing skin, at least when she was around Loba, Wraith was also gaining confidence in being intimate with her. Wraith was no wilting flower under normal circumstances. Sex, however, was not exactly something she was confident with. But Loba was patient and more than willing to teach Wraith. It was a bit easier that Loba knew Wraith had amnesia so she had to learn or re-learn some things she might’ve lost memory of. Luckily for both of them, Wraith was a quick study, which was also helped by the fact that Loba was a highly attractive, sexy woman and it tended to help Wraith want to try things.

And, well, that’s where the Christmas lingerie had come from. Though it didn’t stay on for very long. Loba and Wraith were rather quick to busy themselves with each other. It was the holiday season, indulgence was the point, wasn’t it? They’d indulged in food and their gifts, now it was time to indulge with each other.

Eventually they’d taken their activities to the bedroom, and after they’d gotten their fill of each other, they’d both drifted to sleep in each other’s arms. It was one of those rare moments for the both of them where they felt safe and were able to relax and find sleep. And both of them had nightmare-free sleep, which was also a rare thing.

Yet even with that, Wraith still woke up a couple hours later. It was a rare thing for her to sleep for long periods of time. Her experience in the IMC facility had forever left her sleep pattern forever altered. At the best of times she had insomnia. At the worst of times, she either wouldn’t, or couldn’t, sleep due to her anxiety and other PTSD-related issues. Sometimes it was also the incessant voices echoing in her head that kept her awake, but luckily they tended to be quieter when she was around Loba.

When she woke, Loba was still asleep. Wraith simply laid there in her arms for a while, unmoving, and just enjoying the warmth of her girlfriend’s body. But eventually, she did slip out of Loba’s arms and out of bed. She’d tried to not jostle the other woman and wake her up, but unbeknownst to her, Loba was a bit of a light sleeper. Or else she’d actually been awake as well and had simply pretended to be asleep to enjoy holding Wraith. Either way, the thief’s eyes opened as she felt the slight shift in the bed as Wraith got up. She watched with some bemusement as Wraith grabbed her silk robe and pulled it on. It was a bit too big for the smaller woman, but it was still adorable.

Wraith moved over to the window, seemingly not knowing that Loba was actually awake. She peered out to see snow falling, and she watched it with some fascination for a minute.

“You know I can feel you watching me,” Wraith finally commented. “So why don’t you come join me like I know you want to?” She teased, not even turning to look at Loba.

“I suppose it would be pointless to ever try to surprise you by sneaking up behind you,” Loba retorted with a chuckle as she pushed the covers aside and slid out of bed.

“Perhaps. Though depending on my mood I might still try to counter that,” Wraith commented as she felt Loba come up behind her, sliding her arms around her middle and holding her close.

“So noted,” Loba responded as she looked out the window. It was a beautiful sight to see fresh snow falling. “The robe looks good on you, beautiful,” she murmured.

“It’s a bit big,” Wraith quipped.

“All the easier to take it off of you,” Loba purred with some amusement.

“I used to think you had a one-track mind for treasure. Now I see it’s really just a one-track mind for sex.” Wraith was teasing, of course. They didn’t _only_ engage in sex, after all.

“Can you blame me when you are a very beautiful woman?” Loba posed the question. Wraith then turned around in Loba’s arms, gazing into Loba’s eyes with a warm smile.

“You’re not so bad yourself, you know,” she returned. That earned a warm smile from Loba as she tightened her arms around Wraith.

“Well, this seems like a good moment to tell you that we _are_ standing under mistletoe right now,” Loba stated. Wraith glanced up above them to see the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

“You planned this,” Wraith accused teasingly as she looked back to Loba.

“Not precisely in this way, but it’s not Christmas with a girlfriend without a kiss being shared beneath mistletoe.” Loba explained. And Wraith couldn’t argue with that. She just chuckled, shaking her head a little before she leaned in to kiss Loba. The thief smiled into the kiss, more than enjoying the moment. “Now, what do you say to making some hot chocolate and watching the snow fall?”

“I like the sound of that.” Wraith responded.

This was definitely a good Christmas that would not be forgotten any time soon.


End file.
